Can't take my eyes off you
by wishinonastar
Summary: BL. Lucas couldn't believe where he was he would never have thought that he could ever deserve a girl like her. But here they were, and he was the happiest he had ever been. AU ONESHOT.


_So yes, I'm sure you all hate me right now because I haven't updated RLUS. Im going to make an A/N about that to explain further._

_But THIS is a birthday present for the coolest admin in the world, Camillaaa. She's so awesome that I managed to break through my writer's block and come up with this, so even if it's not all that good, I hope you enjoy it, C! Hugs and love xxx_

_And to everyone else, I hope you enjoy this, it's some BL fluff that I feel we all need right about now group hug and review to tell me what you think, I NEVER write fluff so I hope I don't let you all down lol._

_-_

Can't take my eyes off you

_(For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.)_

_-_

_You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it coming, suddenly it's real_

He couldn't believe where he was right in that moment. If you'd asked him ten years ago that this was a possibility then he'd have laughed at you. Plain out and out laughing. Not just because he thought that it was ridiculous; but it had never even crossed his mind that he would ever deserve a girl like _her._

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

Of course he could remember the first time he ever saw her. How could he not; she was stunning. No more than that; she was breathtaking. But at the time, he hadn't cared; he'd been too preoccupied with her best friend. That day he hadn't noticed the way her brown hair cascaded down her back, the way her eyes glistened when somebody was about to tell her something interesting; the way that when she was worried, she would bite softly onto her lip; how when she was embarrassed, just a faint blush would spread across her cheeks, one which only he had ever been able to recognise.

Yeah, he'd missed all that, and Lucas had always wondered what the extra two years of time they would have had together would have done to their relationship. Everything, he expected. He was sure they wouldn't have had to wait until now.

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to_

The day he had finally woken up and realised who Brooke was, and who she could be to him, started off as any other. A day when his mind would be full of Peyton Sawyer. He'd had a crush on her for almost four years. It really sounded pathetic. In two months he might never see her again. She was going to college to do something with art or music, he was guessing, and he would be going to Duke to study English Literature. He knew that whatever he did, it would have to be now or never.

_He hadn't been given the chance. A busy algebra class, a book snatched out of his bag and a few arrogant jocks at the front of the classroom, and everybody knew about his love for Peyton Sawyer. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to have left his notebook in his bag. But one look into Peyton's eyes and everything was made a million times worse. She was completely blank; as if she had no idea who he even was. But then, he realised, maybe she didn't. He'd built her up as the best thing that had ever happened to him; yet had she ever really happened? He'd never even spoken to her before. Once, he'd thought, she had smiled at him, although maybe now, as he reflected back, it was just somebody who was behind him. Realising, as he searched her eyes once more, and only getting a blank look in reply, Lucas grabbed his bag, shoved the jock against the wall and took back his book, before hurrying out of the classroom, wondering how he could have ever been so stupid._

_Luke stormed out of the school, before realising that he actually had nowhere else to go. Leaving school would give him a referral which would go on his school report, something which he couldn't afford if he wanted to get into a top college. So instead, he sank down onto the steps he was stood on, his head in his knees and he tried to think about where it all went wrong._

_Well he wasn't that stupid; obviously it was when he first noticed Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer; although maybe it was when he finally realised that he had fallen hard for her; but of course it could have been today, when for the first time she saw him._

"_You know, she did notice you." Lucas looked up, shocked at the girl who stood above him. _

"_What..?"_

"_You might not realise it, but I'm a good class president. I know everything about everybody. It's just no-one knows it." He felt her sit down next to him, but honestly at that moment, he didn't care that the hottest girl in school was less than two inches away from him. He was trying to figure out if what he was feeling was a broken heart._

"_Oh."_

"_And she might not have ever thought about liking you, but she did know who you were. Peyton… well, she's not that good at confrontation." She sighed, but Lucas was beyond confused._

"_How-?" But again, as though she knew exactly what he was going to say next._

"_I've seen you, you know, looking at her. It's amazing. To feel so strongly for a person, to love someone like that… well, I'd love to have that."_

"_But I thought-"_

"_That I was just some lying, attention seeking, ninety pound crackwhore of a heartless two-faced bitch?" Lucas looked up at her sheepishly, yet wondering how on earth she knew. "As I said, I know everything. And it doesn't matter, everybody says it."_

"_Well, I'm sorry." He could see out of the corner of his eye, the ends of her mouth curve into a smile; a sad smile._

"_No you're not, I can tell. You're still distraught about what just happened in there."_

No one knows  
What the future's gonna do

"_Look Lucas, and before you say anything, of course I know your name. I don't know what's going to happen to me in ten years time, hell, I don't even know what's going to happen to me tomorrow. So I definitely have any idea what's going to happen to you. But what I do know, is that your world does not just revolve around my best friend. You might think she's the be all and end all right now, but I assure you she isn't. You're a smart guy Lucas - plus you're hot, totally hot." He cracked a smile. "You're worth more than some high school crush. You just need to realise it." Brooke began to stand up and brush off some invisible creases from her skirt before he placed his hand on her arm and stopped her. _

"_Look Brooke, thanks. I never thought-"_

"_Don't mention it. Oh and just in case," She brought out a small piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled down something he was sure was her number onto it, "You want to talk." He looked worried for a second as he started to stutter,_

"_Uh.. I mean-"_

"_Just to talk," she winked at him, "I promise." he breathed a sigh of relief._

"_By the way, I don't think you're a lying, attention seeking, ninety pound crackwhore of a heartless two-faced bitch anymore." He tried to smile as a peace offering and was relieved when she beamed back._

"_Well it's good to know I can have such an effect on someone in what, five minutes? Though I admit, it's nice to have talked to a guy who hasn't looked at my boobs throughout the entire conversation." He blushed bright red, and she chuckled and stood to leave him as he stared after her._

_She turned abruptly and he was taken aback._

"_And now I know why." He looked confused and so she felt the need to explain, a sly grin on her face, "You're a butt guy, you were totally checking out my ass just then. Though I guess if you liked Peyton, then that had to be the case." His face went even redder if that was possible, and she laughed a throaty laugh before strutting off once more, with him trying as hard as possible not to stare._

_He clutched the piece of paper tightly in his hand, and Lucas didn't move until the last part of the heat she left on his body had totally and completely, gone. _

_I never even noticed  
That you'd been there all along_

It wasn't as though things had exploded right then. But Lucas was sure that Peyton was invading his mind less and less, with her brown haired best friend creeping in to take her place. He had lived for the conversations that they had shared, loved the smell that she left on his pillow when she lay there, saying something that he found completely adorable.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

And then she turned the corner to come into his view and his heart felt like it would stop beating. She looked so beautiful, her hair up, the odd curl escaping down her face and he chuckled, it was something he had always professed to hate; when in reality he had loved it, knowing that today she would wear it like that to try to get to him, but that it would be perfect.

His eyes caught hers, and the jolts that he had become accustomed to over the last few years shook his body once again.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

It was true. That was all it had taken. Fours years after they had last seen each other. They had tried to keep in touch, with weekly phone calls and emails, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same as actually seeing her.

And oh, how he was right.

They had left at the end of senior year, so many words left unsaid between the two of them. They had been so close but he hadn't known whether to make that final leap, so close to them being the length of the country away from each other. You couldn't say that they had lost touch though, he had been there when she had had boyfriend after boyfriend in college; and he had told her everything about the girls that he had met, and tried to make something of his life with. He had never figured out why it was that he could never settle with any one of them.

But looking across the Rivercourt at Brooke coming towards him, he had finally placed why it was that he had never been able to find the right girl for him. His eyes locked with hers, her face brightened and gave him the smile that he knew and loved so well.

_Yeah, we got a good thing going on_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

Back to the present, and he craved for her to be by his side; not believing how long it was taking for her to walk the ten metres it was for her to be stood right next to him. Her eyes sparkled, and he knew she was doing that thing she did; where she could read his mind. It was scary sometimes, the way she was able to know exactly what he was going to say next. But it was what made Brooke, well, Brooke, and that was all that mattered to him.

They were in a perfect world, a bubble, the two of them and it was one he never ever wanted to burst. Trying to think of any place in the world, he couldn't think of one that was better than the place he was in now. It sounded soppy, and pathetic, but he was completely and utterly happy.

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
So let the music play_

_He'd wanted to kiss her since he'd first seen her, a couple of hours before. And now he was sat in Tric, the place he hadn't visited in so long, and once again he was alone. Before, he had used to sit here at watch Brooke and Peyton dance; no, just Peyton. And then, towards the end of senior year Brooke used to force him up to dance. He had always pretended that he hated it, but really, he relished the fact that he was with a girl that all the other guys in the club wanted by his side. _

_This time he was sat by himself at the bar as he watched Brooke on the dance floor. Her body had lost none of the curves he loved in the past 5 years, and all he wanted to do was reach her, and kiss her. _

_Turning back to his drink, he resigned himself to the fact that this probably wasn't going to happen. He didn't know what sort of situation she was in; she didn't have to tell him about boyfriends in her emails, so maybe she had one? In which case, it wasn't his place to be lusting after her like he was. _

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

"_Heya stranger," he heard a voice behind him and his heart leapt. He turned and stared at her, up close for the first time in years. She still smelt the same, he noticed; a mixture of vanilla and strawberries. He was sure that on anyone else, it would have been horrible; but on her, it was perfect. "Dance with me."_

_It was almost an order, yet not quite. The sparkled in her eyes showed him she was only playing, and the smile on her lips made him almost giddy with excitement. Taking his smile as a yes, she spun around and began to return to the dance floor. Realising that she had retaken her position, and he was still stood gawking at the bar, Lucas travelled as fast as he could towards her, before capturing her hips in his hands, and grinding her small body against him. Swivelling her body in his arms, Brooke reached her mouth up to his ear._

"_I guess you're still a butt guy."_

"_What?" Luke tried to pretend he hadn't heard what she'd said, and prayed to God that the room was dark enough so as not to show the deep red blush that had spread like wildfire across his face._

"_Never mind." She whispered under her breath, yet somehow, he still heard her._

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes

_He looked down into her warm chocolate eyes and realised that everything he wanted was right there staring right back into his cool blue ones. And without one more moment's thought he threw caution to the wind and leaned his lips down to hers, catching them in one swift movement; and then he felt his eyes open wide as she began to feverishly kiss back, his world finally falling into place._

If it could have, things were getting even more perfect by the second. Looking at the beautiful woman in front of him, he couldn't believe that they had actually made it this far. Oh, they'd certainly had their arguments; yet he had come around to Brooke's way of thinking - the make up sex was worth it every single time.

_Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

As she moved closer to him, it was like the world was closing in around them, squeezing everyone else out but them. He was vaguely aware of people nearby, but none of them mattered; not now, not ever. Not when it came down to him and Brooke.

His eyes glued to hers, he noticed the sparkle that was almost always in her eyes. When it wasn't, it was his sole intention to get it back there. He gave her a small smile, one to say that everything would always be alright, whilst he acknowledged, like he always had, that her beauty just made the rest of the room pale in comparison. He mouthed the words he had been itching to say, "I love you," and then waited for her reply.

He had to chuckle as Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and then giggled; a classic way for her to ruin a moment that he had tried to make so romantic.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew_

Years ago, Lucas would never have said that he could have ever felt this way. As he watched the young beauty approach him, he knew that he'd found one in a million. A love like this; well, he was certain it didn't happen everyday. He was just glad that he'd found his soul mate, his Brooke.

And then she reached him and he stretched out his large hand to meet hers. Helping her to stand alongside him Lucas looked across at her, and tried to thank once again his lucky stars that he had ever met her.

Lucas didn't regret his mistake of thinking he was in love with Peyton because if he hadn't, Brooke would have probably never talked to him in the first place. And then, he wouldn't be where he was today; on the happiest day of his life.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart_

From that moment on, Brooke Davis had had his attention in each and every way. And though he would never tell her as he knew she would burn it immediately; to this day, Lucas still had the crumpled piece of paper which she had scrawled down her number on. Even though he had memorised it years ago, those digits symbolised to him the start of an incredible journey which he hadn't looked back from.

_Can't take my eyes off you_

He turned to her again; the girl who would always have his heart and took a deep breath. He was ready, he guessed as he had always been, since that very first kiss to now, as he looked down to the girl that had stolen his heart and his gaze. From the little red sundress she had worn the first time he talked to her, to the pale cream flowing dress she wore today, Brooke had always been beautiful. And to him, she always would be.

Yes, Lucas Scott was now ready to say the two most hopeful, frightening yet exciting words that there ever could be.

"I do."

-

The End - **Happy Birthday Camilla!!!**

-

_So? What did you think?_

_Hannie_

_(and a ton of Hannie hugs)_

_xxx_


End file.
